


National's rivalry

by alex_the_dweeb



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Nico is a Dork, first fic, nico is comptitive, will is just a cutie patootie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_dweeb/pseuds/alex_the_dweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is determined to win this competition, That damn blonde was not going to get in his way this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	National's rivalry

There he was, that stupid pretentious blonde who is always Nico's strongest competitor. Every year its him and Nico battling out for 1st place and this year he was confident Hazel and him would win.  
The Latin American dance nationals, my sister, Hazel and Nico had competed the last 5 years and they always come either 1st or 2nd to him and his dance partner.  
" Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque performing the Charleston! " the announcer called. Nico and Hazel exchanged looks and began walking out onto the dance floor hand in hand to the chair placed in the middle of the dance floor, Hazel gave his hand on last squeeze before heading over to sit on it. Nico took a deep breath and the music started.  
The music took hold and the moves flowed through him with a practiced ease. They'd worked so hard on this dance that Nico barely had to think about the moves, they came naturally,  
That was true, until nerves got the best of him when Nico was supposed to lift Hazel onto his shoulders and she would twist round him to the floor. Just as she twisted, Nico lost his balance, he managed to catcher ger so they could complete the lift, but it was nowhere near as graceful as if should have been, they recovered quickly and finished their routine, praying to whatever gods existed that the judges hadn't noticed, 

 

Nico heard their friend clapping like demented seals with a few whistles mixed in and one catcall, probably Percy. Nico sat down on my sat between Jason and Percy only to be thumped on the back several times by both of them in congratulations. he was too tired to acknowledge them  
" next up " the announcer said " is William Solace and Lou-Ellen performing the tango "

'So that's his name' i thought as will and his partner walked, no strutted, onto the dance floor. He was wearing tight black pants and a shirt which had all but one button undone. And damn those muscles.  
" hey Nico, earth to Nico " Percy said waving his hand in front of his friends face.  
" what? " Nico snapped turning to glare at him  
" you spaced out completely there bro, you okay? "  
" yeah I'm just tired now " he lied  
" or maybe it has something to do with the practically shirtless hot blonde on the dance floor? " Jason nudged Nico with his elbow. Nico felt his face light up crimson  
"Oh so that's your type? Hot blonde-haired blue- eyed dancers? " Percy said sounding mock offended.  
" hot blonde haired blue eyed dancers eh? " Jason said nudging Nico with his elbow teasingly, he was a member of a dance troop after all " should pipes be worried "  
" shut up Grace " Nico said rolling his eyes  
Nico ignored the sniggering Idiots and turned my eyes back to the dancers just in time to see William pull his partner in close and dip her very lowly to end the dance.

Shit, they're good. I exchanged glances with Hazel and she shot me a worried look.  
"Accidenti, bionde stupide cazzo ballerini e le loro stupidamente buone abitudini. Giuro gli dèi se ho battuto fottuto massacro bastardo " Nico swore quietly.  
" woah there Mario " Percy said putting a hand on Nico's shoulder " calm down, whats gotten into you all of a sudden? "  
" i swear every year he's my only real competition if he fucks this up he's dead "  
" wow, man i heard the dance world was brutal but murder? .. i'm glad I'm a marine biologist "

The wait to find out the results was tense, Nico's nerves were on edge. His friends didn't come near me, which was a good thing he guessed he'd have only snapped at them, is competition was everything he had to get to the next level in he competition, failing was not an option to Nico.

Tied 1st. Tied fucking first. He stared at the results table in disbelief. That can't be right.  
" hey " an unfamiliar voice said behind him . Nico spun and saw William stood directly behin him. Oh shit he's even hotter up close  
" well, you're not so bad yourself "  
" cazzo! Did i say that out loud?! " Nico swore loudly, he felt the sudden urge to hide  
" yeah you did"  
Nico felt his face heat up  
" I'm uh .. hi ... I'm Nico, you must be William? "  
" just Will. I guess congratulations are in order, let your girlfriend know "  
Nico raised his eyebrow  
" i don't have a girlfriend? "  
" really they way you danced with that girl, it was so natural i assumed ..... "  
" who Hazel?! " Nico couldn't help himself. He cracked up, howling with laughter.  
" she's my sister! "  
" oh " his face was tinted with pink " but you guys look nothing alike "  
" she's my half sister technically but still, besides not all dance partners are couples "  
" true true, Lou and I have been good friends for ages "  
" wait, my friends thought she was your girlfriend "  
He made a face  
" god no, besides , Lou has a girlfriend and I'm hella homo "  
Nico's brain froze inexplicably  
" oh. " H said stupidly, He wanted to slap himself in the face  
"You did really well out there " Nico said trying to recover from he earlier embarrassment  
" Nico! You coming! " hazel shouted as she and the others began leaving  
" one minute! " he turned back to will  
" i should be going " Nico admitted as he started to follow Hazel  
" hey wait, do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe go get coffee? " he said quickly. considered this a moment then smirked  
" can i borrow your phone? "  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly but handed it over. As quickly as he could,Nico typed in his number and saved it into his contacts before handing it back to him.  
" see you around Will, I'll be expecting a text! " He shouted as he made my way back to his friends.  
Just before Nico left he turned around to look at will to find him looking between nico and his phone seemingly confused.  
Nico laughed softly and winked at Will as the door closed.  
Maybe tied 1st wasn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> constructive criticism is welcome ^-^  
> ( I don't speak Italian ,so if its wrong blame google translate and let e know so i can fix it )


End file.
